ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai Kedōin
"Everything is dark... My eyes do not see any light, for I do not belong there. Hiding behind faces of others, and taking their lives.... There is no forgiveness for the lies I have told. Worse yet, are the lies I tell myself." Background Information Mai was born, then she was sold, her natural ability to copy others actions and habits seen as a weapon to be used. For the first eight years of her life she was trained in her clans jutsu. After she turned eight, she made her first kill. A family of five. She mimicked the mothers face, attitude and habits for two days, after watching her for a week. On the night of the second day she fulfilled her mission and took out the father and three kids. For two years after that she carried out many missions involving the death of others, her masters telling her she was nothing, and that she had no face. Her name was simply "Pet" or "Girl." She had no name to call her own. Then when she was ten, she was assigned to take out a hidden leaf ninja. taking the place of one of his genin, she tried to do as told. When the ninja was sleeping she took her kunai and went to slit his throat. But the ninja, Hiaate, knew she wasn't his student, and had been waiting to find out who she was. He grabbed her and tied her to a chair, then waited for her jutsu to wear off. After it did and he saw she was a child, he asked her why she was doing what she was doing, and where was his student. After hours of silence, she finally broke when he gave her a name. "Mai, I can help you. But you must trust me. I need you to think about how what you are doing is affecting people... Please tell me your story so I can help you." He said to her. After that, and some chocolate, she told him everything. How she had been taken and used and how she had killed for her "Masters". She told him how she didn't have a real name, and that she was nothing and no one. After hearing her story, he vowed to take her away. To protect her, and to give her his dead daughters name. After this he released her and she took him to her masters hideout, where they were keeping his student. After helping him destroy the base and kill her captors, they rescued his student and the squad of five headed back to the leaf. She was allowed to stay under several conditions. One was she had to stay with Hiaate. Second was she had to pass the Academy classes and Third was she was not to use her family jutsu except on missions. She agreed, and so she went to the academy, passed with flying colors and has been trying to make up for her sins ever since. Hiaate is usually on missions, so she doesn't see him much, but his sister treats her as if she is his real daughter. He doesn't talk about how he lost both his beloved wife and precious child, but her aunt told her it was in an attack. They had been hunted and killed like dogs by some rouge ninja who thought to lure him in to collect the bounty on his head. She then vowed to never leave him, and she would never be the reason he was hurt. Personality & Behavior Mai is quiet, and rarely talks to anyone willingly. She likes to be left alone, and will often hide when she feels like others are trying to get close to her. She rarely smiles or laughs. Because of her past, she has trust issues, and sometimes fears men. If one can get past her rough and hard exterior, they will find a sweet caring girl underneath. When she is around Hiaate or Sarra, her aunt, she is almost a normal child. Her only goal now is to become strong enough to protect herself and never be someones toy ever again. Appearance Mai has short aburn hair, and is slightly tan. She has a brand mark of a rose burned into her upper right shoulder and dark green eyes. She wears a long sleeved turtle neck top with loose black pants. On her feet are black ninja boots, which hide scar from restraints Used on her during her captivation. She always carries her Copying mask under her shirt. Abilities Face Copy Transformation: She was always good at copying others, and she requires less time around a person to mimic them and their faces. Databook Library Spars/battles Mental Games New beginnings Junko and Mai Kin & Mai vs Okami Mai's Challenge! Bonds, Strength or weakness Mai v.s Jomei Casual Attempted Explanations (Causal) Storyline Missions Training "Unexpected travels. The path of Chakra control!" (Training chakra control day 1) You're Getting There The Final Moments. The Path of Chakra Control Approved By: Jae-Sama >////<